


Apples & Addiction

by bisexualcyborg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/pseuds/bisexualcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius is addicted. Written for ReillyJade's "Exclamation!Point Challenge". Addicted!Lucius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples & Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for ReillyJade’s “Exclamation!Point Challenge” over at HPFC. I had to write something about addicted!Lucius. This is how it turned out.

Lucius was addicted. Completely, utterly, hopelessly addicted. Lucius hated the feeling of being addicted. It made him feel powerless, out of control, weak. And Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was not weak. It was all his own damn son’s fault. It was entirely Draco’s fault for leaving those damn things all over Malfoy Manor, so tempting, practically begging for Lucius to plant his pearly white teeth into them, to relish in their sweetish sour taste invading his tongue and palate. They were just so irresistible. So very addictive.  
It had all started when Draco had come home from Hogwarts at the end of his Fifth Year. He had developed a sudden obsession with those wretched things, and was rarely seen without one in his hand or mouth. Lucius had hoped it would fade with time, but it didn’t. It only got worse. So, he got curious, wanting to know what all the fuss was about. Carelessly, he tried one, one day after supper. That was the beginning of the end. At first, it was just one every day, after supper. Then, it became one after every meal. And then as a snack, twice a day, on top of the three others. Very quickly, it escalated until Lucius, too, could hardly ever be spotted without his newfound love. They became more important than anything else: Narcissa, Draco, his business, the Malfoy honour, the Death Eaters, even the Dark Lord himself.  
Nobody understood it. How could someone so controlled and powerful be brought to his knees by, of all things, something as silly and mundane as... an apple?

**Author's Note:**

> Welll.... It asked for it, right? Lapple... Sounds good? Reviews are love... and apples!  
> Cheers!  
> Sarah


End file.
